


Dream A Little Dream

by SoullessCreatures



Series: What Could’ve Happened [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Broken Heart, Camelot, Daniel - Freeform, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Dresses, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Honesty, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Memories, Merlin - Freeform, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Swen - Freeform, Tears, dream catcher, potion, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures
Summary: hellu helluuu here i am again with a short one-shot !!this one is about camelot, at the time they had to free merlin from the tree & where they’re searching for a tear of someone with a broken heart to make the potion.robin doesn’t exist in this story btw!it’s not the best i guess, but i hope you’ll enjoy reading it anyways :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: What Could’ve Happened [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Dream A Little Dream

“You do know that this is not going to be fun, right?”, Emma asked as she entered the room after the brunette.

“Of course I know,” Regina scoffed as she took a chair and placed it in the middle of the room and let out a sigh, “But it has to be done.”

They were in Camelot, trying to free Merlin from that damned tree, trying not to let Emma go dark.

After some days they had started to figure out the ingredients of what they needed, a tear from someone with a broken heart was now to be collected.

Regina asked to do it somewhere privately, she didn’t need prying eyes looking at her with lowered guard, vulnerable. But she could trust Emma, in the past 7 years she had been the only one who was allowed to help Regina let down her guard for a while.  
And this is how it would always be, Emma and Emma only.

So now there they were, in Regina’s dark Camelot bedroom, late in the afternoon.  
Both wearing long dresses made of heavy materials, but it suited them beautifully, matching their magic’s color.

Regina sat down on the chair she had placed close to the end of her bed, Emma took another chair and placed it right in front of Regina.

“Are you a hundred percent sure you want to do this?”, Emma asked before taking the dream catcher and sitting down.

“Yes”, Regina nodded and swallowed thickly.

“Alright then,” Emma gave the brunette’s knee a small pinch before holding the dream catcher in between their gazes, “Here we go.”

And as Emma let her magic do the work for Regina, she wasn’t expecting to be able to see the memory too.

She noticed how Regina’s hands clamped around the armrests of the chair as if she was trying to hold on to the present time for dear life.

Only a few seconds later she heard a scream, and the dreamcatcher caught her attention again.

She saw Regina’s mother crushing the heart of the brunette’s first love in front of her own eyes.

Emma kept staring into the memory, it felt like she was there with Regina but watching from afar. Oh, how she wished she could’ve kept Regina close to her that night.

The memory kept on playing for another 10 seconds before Emma heard a sob echoing through the chamber. The dream catcher fell to the ground while the blonde tried to search for the watery brown eyes in front of her.

And when they made contact, a tear rolled down. Both of them wanted to reach out to each other, but Emma pushed the thought away and quickly reached for a tiny jar to catch the tear with. Regina slightly gasped as she did so.

Emma stored the jar away before slightly shaking her head while looking into Regina’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, I had no idea.”

“You could see it too?”, her voice was shaking ever so lightly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was possible. I- “

“It’s alright,” Regina whispered with a soft smile and dried her tears “, you were the only one I would’ve allowed to ever see this, and now you have. I would have shown you sooner or later anyways.”

“Really?” Emma looked at her in disbelief.

“Really”, the brunette smiled for a brief 3 seconds before it faded as she brought her hands up to her head. A loud ringing replaced the comfortable silence and she hissed at it.

“Regina?”, Emma asked, quickly placing a hand on the brunette’s thigh to try to get her attention back.

“What’s wrong?”, Regina heard the slight hint of panic in the blonde’s voice.

She placed one of her hands on the paler hand that was still resting on her thigh, letting the other woman know that she’s heard her.  
“The magic, the memory,” she pinched her eyes hard to get rid of the awful sound, “it just wore me out I think”, a groan escaped her lips.

“You need to lie down for a bit”, Emma said, standing up to get closer to Regina.

“No, it’ll go away in a few moments, I do not have time to rest now, we have to get that wizard out of the tree”, and she seemed to be pressing her hands up against her head harder.

“There is time, Regina, we still have a couple days to get him out. I can try to get him out on my own if you want to do this today, but you’re not coming with me, you need rest”, Emma protested.

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not letting you do it alone, that’s far too dangerous.”

“Well if you would just go lie on your bed and rest for a while, then we can do it together tomorrow. There is still time, trust me”, the blonde took one of the brunette’s hands, ready to help her get off the chair.

Regina sighed, “Alright then, only if you promise me you won’t go out and try to free him on your own.”

“I promise”, Emma nodded and gently helped Regina to get into her bed.

“Thank you”, Regina whispered, laying on the bed while Emma was already taking a step backwards to the door.

“Go get some rest”, Emma whispered back with a smile. She took some more steps and right before opening the door she heard the brunette’s voice with a slight rasp in it.

“Emma wait”, the words fell softly from Regina’s lips.

“What’s wrong?”, Emma turned to Regina again.

“Could you maybe- Would you mind staying here with me for a while?”

“Of course not”, Emma answered.

“The memory I- I don’t want to be alone right now, will you lie down, next to me?”, her face looked like she was scared to ask for company.

But Emma didn’t mind, so she nodded and took place on the bed, next to the other mother of her son, back to back.

The first few minutes there was silence and silence only. With each minute the room was getting darker and Emma thought Regina had fallen asleep only to feel her turn around a couple seconds later.

“Emma”, Regina whispered, not sure if the blonde was asleep or not.

“Yeah?”, she whispered back.

“That dress suits you beautifully, it lets your eyes speak even more. Just thought I should tell you this.”

Emma smiled softly and turned around to face Regina, she had not expected this.

“You look beautiful in yours too. It matches your red lipstick and accentuates your scar. I like that.”

Regina’s lips curled up as she let Emma’s fingers tentatively stroke her lip scar a few times.

They both smiled and then there was silence again for a while, but not for long as Regina spoke again.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”, she repeated once again.

“I don’t want you to turn dark”, there was a certain glimpse of sadness in her eyes, her voice sounded vulnerable.

“I won’t, I’ll try my best.”

Regina nodded, clenching her teeth together.  
“Because I can’t loose you even more”, Regina’s eyes filled up with subtle tears, nearly to be seen in the dark.  
It was time to tell, she knew it.

“What do you mean?”, the blonde was clearly confused.

“The pirate.”

“Hook?”

“Yes”, Regina wrapped her own arms around herself, encouraging her not to stop now.

“I don’t think I understand”, Emma shook her head as her eyes searched for answers in Regina’s.

“He’s making me lose you”, the brunette said softly.

“Regina, make sense, please”, the blonde stroked a strand of brown hair back behind Regina’s ear.

“Emma?”, she asked one more time.

“Yeah?”, Emma answered again.

“I’m in love with you.”

She heard Emma inhale deeply, and for a minute she thought she had made a huge mistake, then she got pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of warm lips pressed against her own. She released her arms from her own embrace and ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair instead while scooching closer.

“You’ll never lose me”, Emma breathed out only to plant a deeper kiss on Regina’s lips right after.

Regina took off the cape of her dress before crawling on top of Emma.

“Do you love me?”, the brunette asked carefully before kissing Emma’s neck.

“Since the day I came to town”, Emma’s voice trembled slightly as she sought out Regina’s permission to undo her red dress.

When she felt Regina leaning in more, and kissing her passionate on the lips again, she took it as a yes.

Slowly she took the zipper and pushed it down, her cold fingers carefully tracing the soft skin beneath them.

She felt Regina shiver lightly before she started to undo Emma’s zipper too.

—————————

Regina woke up in the morning, naked and cold under the covers, trying to reach out to someone else’s body heat, but she didn’t find it.

She shot right up to find Emma, but she was gone.

Regina let out a groan as she let herself fall back down and curled up in the bed again.

Emma wouldn’t leave her now, would she? Not after their night together, not after their love confession, not after screaming each other’s names like they were prayers.

The thoughts were driving her crazy, so she picked up her red dress from the ground and got ready to look for Emma.

She found her not even an hour later, standing next to Merlin’s tree, working on the potion.

“Em-“, she spoke but got cut off right away.

“Oh hi, come here I'm adding your tear to the potion, it’s the last ingredient so the spell should activate, be ready.”

And before Regina could say another word, Emma dropped the tear into the brew and they watched. They watched it closely for a short time, but nothing happened.

Emma let out a sigh, realizing the tear didn’t work, and turned to Regina.

“I missed you when I woke up”, Regina said softly, trying to intertwine her fingers with Emma’s.

“I know I- Look, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday”, Emma’s voice cracked.

“Pardon me?”, Regina looked at her, trying to figure out if she had understood correctly.

“You’re sorry?”

“Yeah I shouldn’t have done that, I hope we can just forget what happened and move on.”

“Emma?”, Regina asked, her voice sounding the exact same right before she had confessed her love to the blonde.

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said to me, do you love me?”, Regina heard her own voice tremble.

Emma nodded, “Of course I meant it, I love you Regina but-“

“You love hím too”, the brunette finished what would’ve been too hard coming from Emma’s mouth.

And all what Emma could do was nod and then shake her head lightly.  
“I’m not sure if ‘love’ is the right word, but yeah.”

“Do you ‘love’ him more than you love me?”

A tear rolled down Emma’s eye,  
“I don’t. I could never love anyone more than you.”

“Then why do you want to forget last night, why do you want to go back to that pirate?”, Regina’s eyes filled with water.

“Because this was one of the best nights in my life, but I can’t be with you, that’s why.”

“And you can’t be with me because?”

“Because Hook and me, us-“

“That’s what everyone expects from you, they expect you to build a life together, don’t they?”, Regina sighed and Emma nodded.

“I’m sorry, I wish I would be brave enough but I just can’t, it’s too much pressure.”

“Am I not worth the risk then?”, Regina cried, and Emma quickly picked up the little jar and collected the tear that rolled down her cheek as she whispered:

“You’re worth the risk and so much more, but this- it’s too complicated, for now, at least.”

Regina nodded, trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes but it didn’t work.

“Well then for now, I think I should go”, She cried softly as she turned around.

“Regina?”, Emma was the one to vulnerably speak the others name now.

“Yes?”, Regina asked without turning back to Emma.

“I’ll try to be brave enough one day. I really do love you”, the blonde’s voice sounded like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces. And it made Regina turn around.

“I love you too, dream of me until that ‘one day’ ”, she softly planted one last kiss on the blonde’s lips before stepping away again. “Goodbye for now, Emma.”

She heard the blonde let out a sob and a sniff, and not much later she heard magic welling up, Regina’s fresh tear worked but Emma had to do this on her own now, despite their promise from the night before, she had to free Merlin on her own. Regina didn’t look back, she just couldn’t.

That was the last time she saw Emma as Émma, because only a couple hours after that, she had gone almost completely dark.

And Regina wondered if it was her fault, if Emma felt like she had to lose herself because she had made Regina feel like she’d lost her too.

**Author's Note:**

> some feedback / kudo’s are always much appreciated !
> 
> and thanks to bestie ana to help me reread again <33


End file.
